


Best Star She'd Ever Had

by wtfoctagon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, kotoumi - Freeform, makirinpana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfoctagon/pseuds/wtfoctagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is lost in a corn field at a sorority event, and night is falling fast. Nozomi in her buff voluptuous lumberjack-esque glory comes to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Star She'd Ever Had

“Okay,” Eli breathed, trudging through the narrow path. Errant corn leaves scratched at her arms through her cardigan, and she pulled the fringes of her dress around her.

“Okay,” she said to herself again, trying to focus on the sounds of her heels crunching on the path. How many times had she said that by now? Probably a million. If Nico had been around to hear, she would have made endless fun of Eli for the frantic repetitions.

Ah, Nico. That traitor. Eli had called for her to stop for a second as she redid her bootlaces—by the time she’d looked up, the tiny girl was gone.

Stupid, traitor Nico. They were supposed to meet Maki together at the start of the maze, but Maki texted them that she’d be late and to go on ahead. There was some sort of party at the centre of the maze, around a giant pumpkin sculpture that lit up—one of Maki’s girlfriends was an organizer for the event. It was a sorority fundraiser, so Maki bought three tickets and invited Nico and Eli (more like threw the tickets at them and mumbled something about not having to come if they didn’t want to).

It was supposed to be a fun autumn outing. A chance to meet one of her best friends’ girlfriend and friends.

And now she was stuck in this blasted maze, with the weather turning colder and dusk beginning to fall.

“Okay, okay,” Eli said, yet again, breathing deeply. She flicked hair out of her face once more, regretting that she didn’t just tie it up like always. She could make it to the center before it got completely dark. How hard could it be? She was going to be fine. Just fine.

She turned into her fifth dead end that evening and stared for a full six seconds before cracking. Fingers fisting into her dress, she made a sort of screaming noise behind tightly closed lips and hunched over slowly.

“Okay, okay, okay, okay,” she muttered, shaking her hands out and hopping a little. “Come on, Eli Ayase. Eli Ivanova Ayase, you can do it,” she exhaled deeply and looked upwards, hoping to find some sort of clue.

A gradient of lilac to violet to burning orange was thrown across the sky, stars already speckling on the deep indigo. Eli would have found it beautiful if not for the terror bubbling in her throat. The yellow corn stalks were already shaded with a navy filter of dusk.

It wasn’t that she was afraid of the night. She actually quite loved walks at night. It was never so bad in the city, under all the streetlights.

Out here, with nothing but cornstalks and the only sources of light so far away, Eli knew the kind of absolute darkness that was coming for her, and she didn’t like it one bit.

She strained her ears to try and hear the party, to no avail. Just how far away was she? She couldn’t have been that far. She’d been walking for at least an hour now. There was no way this goddamn maze was that big.

If she could just see where to go. Eli jumped with all her might, trying to peek over the top of the stalks.

In hindsight, that might’ve been the stupidest idea Eli had ever followed through on. Including the time Alisa dared her to lick the lamppost in from of their house. In December. In Russia.

She didn’t even get close to seeing over the tall corn before crashing down on her heels, breaking one of them and thumping to the ground with a yelp. Eli bit back tears as she sat up and grasped her throbbing ankle. It only seemed sprained, but the heel was lost somewhere.

“ _Great_ ,” she said with a wavering voice. A new wave of terror flushed through her as she realized she couldn’t see her feet all that well. When had the sun set so much?

God. She hated October. Autumn and winter and shorter days could all go to hell.

“Don’t cry, _Elichka_ ,” she whispered to herself, but _Babushka_ wasn’t here to hold her hand, she was alone. She wiped at her eyes with trembling hands. She was probably smudging her eyeliner. Who cared?

She checked her dead phone again, resisting the urge to throw it to the ground. Maybe Nico or Maki would notice that she was much later than is normal, and come rescue her. Someone had to be looking for her, right?

Suddenly she heard rapid crunching getting louder and louder, and she curled in on herself—

“Calm down, calm down,” she whispered. It was probably someone coming for her, exactly what she had been wishing for, there was nothing to be scared of—but her hands clenched in the cuffs of her cardigan and her lips trembled with a scream ready to crack.

A yelp burst its way out as a bright light shined from around the corner, blinding her. She couldn’t even unclench her hands to shield her eyes.

“Sorry,” a soft voice called out, and Eli blinked at the spots in her eyes when the bright light went out.

She could see the shape of a person illuminated in a much softer light coming towards her out of the edges of the oscillating blotch in her eyes. A hand grasped her shoulder and Eli blinked rapidly up at her saviour.

“You ‘kay?” they asked, and Eli felt the friendly accent soothing her panic, if only a little.

Eli nodded, or at least, shook her head up and down in fragmented motions in an effort to nod.

“You’re shaking—here,” the person said, and Eli heard shuffling before something warm was draped around her shoulders. She wanted to open her mouth and say that it was okay, she wasn’t cold, she was raised in St. Petersburg, she was just scared _shitless_ —but her lips were too busy trembling. And the jacket, or whatever it was, was so warm and nice-smelling. Eli drew it around her with jerky fingertips.

“What’s your name?”

She looked up, finally blinking the last of the spot away. The dimpled smile she saw struck her as angelic. Teal eyes glittered in the soft light. Eli hiccup-gasped softly.

“Eli,” she stuttered. The dark violet bangs falling into smiling eyes made something fill up in her chest, pushing a bit of the fear out.

“Hi,” the angel said, lightly flipping their dark braid over their shoulder. “I’m Nozomi, one of the girls from Mu Sigma. I heard you yell. Are you hurt?”

Eli sniffled.

“I broke my shoe, and I—I think I sprained my ankle,” she managed.

Nozomi pointed her phone screen at her feet, and Eli flushed. Great, now she was going to seem like a crybaby _and_ a klutz to the pretty girl.

Nozomi put the phone in the chest pocket of her shirt, and Eli gulped as the light dimmed beneath the thick flannel.

“Here,” Nozomi said, gently starting to undo the laces of her broken boot. “I’m gonna try and take it off so the swelling won’t hurt, okay?”

Eli nodded at Nozomi’s patient, inquisitive smile.

“I’ll carry you back, don’t worry.”

“I’m okay,” Eli tried to insist as Nozomi pulled the laces as loose as she could. “Really, I can—probably still walk.”

“You won’t have to,” Nozomi smiled up at her. “Don’t worry about me, I’m a tough girl.”

The wink she gave Eli was really not fair. She was already emotionally shaking from fear, she didn’t have the mental capacity to be overwhelmed with gay feelings.

“I’m pulling it off now, ready?”

Eli nodded and braced herself. Nozomi slowly pulled the boot off, careful to not jostle her ankle as much as she could. Even with the gentle treatment, Eli’s ankle flared, and she winced. Okay, maybe she could use a lift.

“And…there,” Nozomi said, putting down the shoe and gently holding the sprained ankle. Eli gasped at the cold fingertips.

“Sorry,” Nozomi said, quickly stopping. “We’ll get you some ice when we’re back,” she promised, moving on to undoing Eli’s other shoe for her.

Eli watched silently as Nozomi undid her laces. The girl worked cheerfully, phone hanging precariously out of her pocket due to her… generous chest, shining on dark skinny jeans that hugged some _really great thighs_ —

Eli stopped her ogling. She was already being useless, there was not need to be useless _and_ creepy. And far too gay. Uselessly and gayly daydreaming that Nozomi could probably crush her between those thighs.

Well. It distracted her from hyperventilating about the dark, if only for a few moments.

“Done,” Nozomi announced, stowing Eli’s shoes in a bag behind her that Eli hadn’t even noticed. “Come on, let’s get you up.”

She stood and dusted her knees off before offering her hands. Eli took them, wondering how something that felt like silk under her palms could be so strong.

Not that Eli was any slouch either. But she was all flexible, stringy limbs and sturdy balance whereas Nozomi was—

_Oh my god_ , she screamed internally as she stumbled into Nozomi and grabbed her biceps by accident. Happy, happy accident.

“Hey there,” Nozomi laughed, gently holding Eli’s shoulders. “Careful.”

“Sorry,” Eli stuttered, withdrawing her arms and hugging herself. Wow. Wow. Those were. Some biceps. Wow.

The distraction only lasted for a moment. Panic settled back in as she realized that she could barely see her feet. The sun had almost completely set.

Oh no. Oh no.

“You’re still shaking—do you want my scarf?” Nozomi offered, already pulling it off her neck.

“No—it’s okay, I’m not cold, I’m just—” Eli tried. “It’s just—” she gave up and sighed.

“It’s okay,” Nozomi said, smoothing her palms over Eli’s arms. “What is it?”

“Sorry, I'm—usually more articulate than this,” Eli said, trying to control her breathing.

“It’s alright,” Nozomi said, smiling at her. “You’re pretty cute when you’re inarticulate.”

Well. That sure wasn’t helping her focus.

“I’m scared of the dark,” she finally admitted, exhaling deeply.

“Okay,” Nozomi said, reaching for her phone. Eli watched as she pushed the screen brightness to a maximum, the cold white light slowly lighting up Nozomi’s face as if she were some kind of beautiful savior fairy.

(And, well, okay, how sure was Eli that she _wasn’t_ hallucinating from fear?)

Nozomi smiled at her again, and Eli noticed that her smiles always started a little lopsided, not smug like a smirk but with a loose but genuine sort of friendliness. It made her chest all cottony.

“Better?” Nozomi asked, and Eli nodded.

“I’m gonna turn the flash on again, okay?”

Bright light shone on their feet an Eli appreciated that Nozomi had pointed it downwards so as to not frighten her again.

“Hold this for me?” she asked, holding her phone and bag out to Eli. “You can hop on my back and I’ll carry you.”

“Are—are you sure?”

“Positive,” Nozomi said, waving the phone again lightly. Eli hesitantly took it, slinging the backpack over her shoulder as Nozomi turned around and crouched.

“Hop on.”

She obliged, gently wrapping her arms around Nozomi’s shoulders and lifting her legs up onto Nozomi’s hands. The sorority girl jostled her once to get a better grip and she yelped at being tossed higher on Nozomi’s soft flannel back.

“Sorry,” Nozomi said, and Eli could have sworn there was a suppressed chuckle in their somewhere. “Comfy?”

For all intents and purposes, yes. Eli enjoyed the firm hands on her thighs and the feeling of Nozomi’s sturdy shoulders under her arms. All that was left was to try not to graze her upper boobs by accident and mortify herself for the rest of the trip.

Eli nodded against Nozomi’s shoulder.

“Lets get you out of here, then. Point the flash at the path for me?”

The sweetness in Nozomi’s request only delayed Eli’s terror for a moment. Night had completely fallen, and the darkness was all-encompassing—she couldn’t even see the outline of the corn stalks waving against the dark sky. She tried to focus on the lit path below, following Nozomi’s sneakers as they trudged over the hay and mud.

Something rustled sharply behind them. She screamed and found herself clutching Nozomi like a lifeline, cheek pressed firmly against the side of her head.

“Hey,” Nozomi cooed, turning her head towards Eli. “It’s okay. It was probably a raccoon.”

Eli shakily forced herself to take her cheek off of Nozomi’s face and pointed the flash forwards again.

“S-sorry, I just—“

“It’s okay,” Nozomi said, smiling at her as best as she could with a craned neck. Eli resisted the urge to nuzzle into her for comfort. “Is there anything that helps when you’re scared?”

“I-I’m okay. I just- when I used to get lost in the forest, I-I always had to look up at the stars and—and blink. Just to make sure I—still existed,” she stuttered out. “It’s stupid, I-I know—“

Eli remembered the first time she’d been lost in the dark. She couldn’t tell if her eyes were open or shut, and she kept waving her hands at the sky, blinking, just to try and ground herself in reality.

“It’s not stupid,” Nozomi insisted.

She clenched onto Nozomi’s shoulder again, heart fluttering with fear and… something, something from the adamant tone in Nozomi’s reassurance.

“Just focus on the light and blink as much as you need, okay? I’ll be your star.”

Eli couldn’t tell if it was her panic attack or Nozomi that made her feel like she was going to faint. Probably both.

Nozomi readjusted her and squeezed her thighs lightly.

“Hold on as tight as you need. I’m here. You’re here with me.”

Eli nodded again and they started forward, flash pointed at the path ahead. Eli peeked over at Nozomi’s face, illuminated by the still-lit screen of the phone. Brows slightly furrowed, full lips pursed in concentration, she looked… very, very pretty. Eli blinked once.

Best star she’d ever had.

It was a little awkward to be piggybacked by someone shorter than her, and she tried to keep her legs from dangling around too much. Nozomi managed somehow, completely balanced and unfazed; Eli wondered for a second if she could manage to feel her biceps again without being creepy or giving herself away.

“Thank you,” she said, as they turned another corner, and the faints sounds of a party came closer.

“Don’t worry about it,” Nozomi said, giving her a squeeze. “I’m sorry you got lost—we didn’t end up having enough in the budget for emergency lights. I’ll make sure we have them next year.” Eli felt her grin. “Then you could come again without worrying about this happening.”

Eli flushed at the subtle invitation.

“Ah. Do you… do this every year?”

“We hold fundraisers every season. We don’t get as many funds as the older, more traditional greek houses, being the only queer serenity on campus.”

“Serenity?”

“The gender neutral term for greek houses. There’s only a gay frat a couple decades old, so we figured there should be one for all the queer girls and non-binary friends.”

“Ah.” Eli felt relief steeping in her chest as sounds of people came closer, and the lights from the center of the maze started shining brighter through the corn stalks.

“So how did you find us?” Nozomi grinned. “One of the posters?”

“No, I,” Eli murmured, not entirely prepared for the question. “One of my best friends is dating one of you and bought us tickets.”

“One of us?” Nozomi mused. “I don’t think I know anyone… Ah,” she lit up. “Are you sure you don’t mean two of us? I know Rin and Hanayo are dating a cute bio major.”

“I… think?” She was almost sure those names were familiar. “Maki didn’t tell me both her girlfriends were in the so-serenity.”

“Maki, yeah, that’s her. I guess I should thank her for bringing such a cute friend.”

Cue internal screaming. She turned her face away and pressed her burning cheek on Nozomi’s shoulder.

“Th-thank you.”

Nozomi hummed happily, then slowed a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Eli asked, looking over.

“Nothing, I think I just see a friend ahead—Kotori?” She called out.

Eli pointed the flash upwards to be helpful. A light brunette jumped apart from a dark-haired girl, shirt unbuttoned at the top and skirt half-hiked up her thigh on one side. The other girl’s sweater was a mess.

Eli yelped an pointed the flash away immediately, almost dropping the phone.

“Sorry, sorry,” she blurted, clutching onto Nozomi’s shaking shoulders.

“Oho. Are we interrupting something?” Nozomi chuckled, grinning like a cat. Eli could just make out the dark haired girl cling to the brunette and hide behind her curtain of long hair, letting out a little whine of embarrassment.

“Maybe,” the brunette—presumably Kotori—quipped back sweetly, wrapping her arms around her date. “Call back later,” she hinted cheerfully, and Eli blushed hotter as Nozomi laughed.

“Pics or it didn’t happen,” she called out, turning a corner away from the couple. “And careful not to catch a cold!”

Another whine from sweater girl.

“Will do,” Kotori giggled, sounding like the pinnacle of delight.

Eli coughed into Nozomi’s shoulder as they walked away from the encounter, feeling embarrassed and guilty. At least, it meant they were almost at the party.

“Sorry, I’ll introduce you to them properly later. Kotori’s been after Umi for weeks.”

“Ah. Are they from Mu Sigma too?”

“Yeah,” Nozomi said, stepping over a mud patch.”Umi’s new. Poor thing couldn’t recognize flirting if it sat on her face.”

Eli snorted, then burst out laughing at the mental image. Nozomi craned her neck to face her, and Eli looked over to see the girl smiling lopsidedly at her again, teal eyes sparkling like she’d seen something amazing.

“What?” Eli asked, tucking her chin behind flannel.

“Sorry,” Nozomi laughed, the other side of her mouth following upwards into a full grin. “That was the first time I’ve heard you laugh.”

“Oh. I’m sorry?”

“Why are you apologizing?” she laughed. “Sorry if I made you self-conscious. I was just thinking that you had a beautiful smile.”

“Ah.” Eli blushed and squeezed Nozomi’s shoulders. “Thank you.”

“And we’re here,” Nozomi announced. Eli hadn’t even noticed the lights getting brighter as they turned the final corner and out of the maze.

Reps from the serenity were handing out warm drinks and taking donations at a booth, while a DJ had a music set up on the far side of the clearing. She hadn’t been expecting much from the so-called pumpkin sculpture, but it was huge, intricate, and bright. It was more a paper lantern with a metal skeleton than a sculpture. There were other figures around it, smaller scarecrows and witches, lit up brightly in string lights.

“Wow,” she breathed, as Nozomi gently slid her off her back.

“Pretty cool, isn’t it?” Nozomi said, helping Eli straighten her dress out and offering her arm as support. “Rin and Kotori designed it, and we managed to put it together.”

“Rin?” Eli asked, hobbling forward with Nozomi’s arm as a crutch.

“She’s something of an engineering genius.”

“Eli!”

A tiny rocket came launching into her arms, nearly knocking her over, followed by a disgruntled Maki.

“Nico…”

The small girl pulled away and punched Eli in the arm.

“Ow!” Eli yelped, pulling away from Nozomi to rub her new bruise. “ _What the hell?”_

“Don’t _what the hell_ me, you dumbass, where the hell were you? We were worried sick!”

“My phone died, okay? Jesus.” Nico packed one hell of a punch. “You’re the one who left me behind, anyway…”

“What am I supposed to do with you?” Nico sighed, hands on her hips.

“Don’t be too hard on her,” Nozomi laughed. “She’s had quite the night.”

“Thanks for finding her, Nozomi.”

“My pleasure.”

Eli frowned between them.

“You know each other?”

Nico shrugged. “Of course. I come over to the frat house to see Rin and Hanayo all the time. I’m basically more their girlfriend than this one,” she jerked her thumb at Maki.

“…Hey,” was all Maki could muster up as a defense, twirling a strand of her hair.

Eli pouted, feeling a little left out. It was irrational, of course; it wasn’t like she could expect Nico to tell her about all the pretty girls on campus that she’d met.

“I’m late for my shift at the booth,” Nozomi said apologetically. “Could you take things from here?”

“Yeah, of course, thanks again,” Nico said, taking Eli’s arm.

“Ah,” Eli tried not to be too disappointed. “Here, your stuff.”

“Thanks,” Nozomi smiled as she took her bag. “Keep the jacket on for tonight,” she said, winking.

“But—“ Eli started, but Nozomi had already skipped off. Eli drew the jacket tighter around her shoulders and sighed wistfully.

Nico and Maki rolled their eyes.

“Useless gay,” Maki drawled.

Nico snorted. “Kettle calling the pot.”

“… Hey.”

* * *

And, at last, after her trials and tribulations, Eli found herself sitting on a picnic mat with her friends with a warm paper cup full of tea and a cold pack from the first aid kit on her ankle. Maki had fulfilled her intended purpose of introducing her two girlfriends, Rin and Hanayo, who were very sweet and lovely people, unlike Maki. Eli had earned a glare for voicing that opinion, while Rin and Honoka—another Mu Sigma member—laughed along. Things went smoothly—except, of course, the time Eli looked over at Nozomi working the booth, which ended up being a huge mistake.

Nozomi had been handing out hot drinks with a smile. And rolled sleeves. Sleeves of her flannel shirt. Rolled up. On her arms. She caught Eli staring and winked, which led to unnecessary amounts of blushing and Nico laughing at her again as she cleared her throat and looked away quickly.

But other than that, the night was going well.

“I’m sorry again that you got lost, Eli,” Hanayo offered sweetly. “We really should have printed out some map pamphlets…”

“That would’ve ruined the fun of a maze, though,” Honoka said.

“I still think the whole corn idea is ridiculous,” Maki added over her paper cup.

Rin got a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Really? I thought it was… A-maize-ing.”

“Oh my god,” Maki groaned, pushing Rin off her lap. Nico jammed her knuckles against her lips, shaking—Eli knew Nico would die before she admitted her terrible weakness to puns.

“Double pun!” Honoka congratulated, high-fiving Rin. Maki sighed and Hanayo giggled as Nico cried into her fist.

“Hey guys,” Nozomi said, walking up behind Eli. She choked on her tea as a chorus of hellos went around the group. She tried to pass it off as cough and frantically straightened out her dress and Nozomi sat down beside her, leaning in closer than she was prepared for.

“How’s your ankle?” She asked, eyes fluttering behind dark bangs and it was just. Really. Not fair.

“Better now, thank you. I really owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it. I still feel bad that you got lost at our event,” Nozomi said, and Eli felt her heart speed up at the softly lit dimples and shadows cast over the… muscle definition in her arms.

“It’s alright, really. Things ended up turning out fine,” Eli smiled. “I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble back there.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it trouble. You were pretty cute, holding onto me and all.”

Eli coughed again as Nozomi leaned on her hand and grinned. God, this girl.

“Don’t make fun of me, jeez…”

“Aw, but I was being honest,” Nozomi faux-pouted, and Eli could have sworn she swooned. “Maybe I could make it up to you?”

“You really don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Nozomi said, sincerely, breaking her playful streak. “We’re holding a Halloween masquerade ball with the gay frat next weekend. I’m hoping you’ll come with me.”

“Ah… like a date?” Eli blurted out, like an idiot.

Nozomi beamed. “If you want it to be.”

Eli blushed for the millionth time that night, hiding a little behind her hair.

“I’d love to.” Maybe she could take good advantage of a second chance to not seem like a bumbling idiot.

(She didn’t need another chance, in the end. They followed Kotori’s lead and ended up making out in the fields. Eli thanked evolution for making lips, teeth, tongues, arms, and girls possible as Nozomi gave her the hickey of her life and Eli got to hold onto her biceps all she wanted.)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, okay, okay, I know Ivan is like. The most stereotypical Russian name to give Eli's dad. But Ivan Ayase sounds pretty good, and Ivanova went well with Eli's name.  
> I was consumed with this headcanon: http://avielelloy.tumblr.com/post/131999063304/can-i-have-some-nozoeli-sports-headcanons , and before I knew it, four thousand words had popped out of me.  
> I hope the north americanization of the characters wasn't too jarring. I ended up really liking the whole greek culture thing to go along with it (Mu Sigma- get it? haha) and ended up making them uni students somewhere in Canada.  
> I'm also sorry if Eli's fear of the dark seems odd or unrealistic; it's heavily based off of my own crippling fear of the dark, which is caused by my sensory disorder comorbid with my ADHD and my identity issues from my BPD, which, I don't feel like Eli has. I always struggle with feeling like I exist normally, so when my senses get taken away from me, it's a one-way trip to panic land. My partner started talking about one of those sensory deprivation chambers once and I started crying just from hearing about it, lmao. So I don't really know what it's like for people to have an actual phobia of the dark, unfortunately.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
